After the Well
by RandomWriter101
Summary: This oneshot takes place after episode 8 "The Well" I feel that Fitz didn't get enough in the episode so here you go. Fitz is proud of Jemma for finally talking to her parents, so how will the two celebrate? Slight FitSimmons. And what happens when Fitz runs into Ward without anyone else around, what he said still fresh in his mind. Hilariousness ensue, enjoy!


**A/N: So sorry this is late, but I haven't had time to upload it. So this is just a cute FitSimmons story which takes place after episode 8, "The Well" I was just wondering since Fitz didn't get enough love in the episode that I should help him out. I was also wondering how he would comfort Jemma after talking with her parents, there is also a scene where he finds Ward and hilariousness ensues. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or S.H.I.E.L.D.**

Fitz was proud of his best friend. He was glad that she was finally opening up and talking with her parents. He had been nagging her, and she was finally listening to him. Walking into a pub Fitz looked at some of the choices and asked for a bottle of top shelf. He and Simmons' could never hold their liquor, but tonight was a special night. He quickly went to a mini market and got a few bottles of water for them both. Walking out he had the whole night planned out, thank goodness Coulson had said that this could be an overnight.

Fitz wanted to make tonight a nice, calm, night with a best friend. Fitz had thought about her wanting space, but then decided that wasn't going to happen, he wasn't going to abandon her, not now.

Fitz walked back to the BUS where he was sure Skye was. Sure enough he walked back into the BUS and found her talking to Coulson. "Uh Skye can I ask you something?"

Coulson walked away as Skye turned around, her eyes were sad he could tell. "Uh yeah, sure whatcha need Fitz?"

"I was wondering which room Simmons' had." He gave her an earnest smile.

He hated the way her face lit up at the mention of the pair. Why she continued to think they were perfect for each other he wouldn't understand. Trying to get her to notice him was becoming highly repetitive, she just didn't seem to ever notice. She was so beautiful, but this wasn't about her now, right now he needed his best friend.

"Oh yea, AC and I got the hotel keys. Simmons and I are sharing a room so," she pulled out her key. "She's in room 132." She looked at Fitz with a small smile, then saw what he had in his hands, her eyes gained a certain glint to them. "Oh are you two having a party tonight?" Fitz didn't like the raise of her brow, but instead of convincingly telling her that was not the intention he started stammering and getting red in the face. "Do I need to change rooms?"

Fitz was so flustered he just shook his head. "No, nothing like that and you know it. I just know that she's talking to her parents and wanted to be there for her."

Skye gave a little chuckle. "Okay." Her voice was so suggesting.

Fitz thanked her again and walked off the BUS and headed back towards town. He quickly strolled to the hotel they were staying at, he found her room without problem and opened the door. He was setting everything up when he heard the lock clicked and the door open. Fitz turned around to see Jemma Simmons, closing her phone and tears rolling down her face. She looked up in surprised when she noticed Fitz. She looked around the room and her heart broke just a little more. She looked back at her best friend and gave a small smile, putting her hands together and bringing them to her face. "Oh Leo."

He came over instantly and hugged her, rubbing her arms. She put her head on his shoulder, he could feel her tears staining his shirt. "Shhhhh." He kept comforting her until she pulled away and looked at him. "Thank you." He smiled and gestured to the little chairs in the room so they could talk. But Simmons walked to the bed and leaned against the headboard, patting the spot next to her. Fitz sat down next to her and she put her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"That bad?" He asked, looking down at her. She nodded slowly and he got off the bed, causing her to fall face first on the pillow. She put her face up with a shocked face. "Leo Fitz, what are you..." She trailed off when she saw him bringing two glasses and a bottle of what she knew was very expensive, very potent alcohol. She smiled and accepted the cup he offered her.

"You know we are going to be so sick tomorrow?" She looked at her other half.

"Already take care off," he gestured to the many water bottles he had purchased earlier. "Now," he situated himself back on the bed, taking a big sip of the liquid. "Tell me about it."

Without hesitating Jemma drank the whole glass, she started gagging at the burning feeling. Fitz started laughing but stop when she glared and gestured to her glass, he refilled it while she coughed a few more times. She took another tentative sip before continuing. "I don't know where to start." Fitz saw the tears that threatened to spill. He hated to see her like this, he never liked seeing her hurt.

"Just start at the beginning, what happened after 'Hi dad'?" Fitz rubbed her arm comfortingly.

Simmons took another sip, a deep breath, and continued. "Well first of all he lectured me, and yelled at me about not answering his calls and blah, blah, blah. Then we started talking, of course I told him I really couldn't tell him much about Thor, except for the alternate worlds colliding simultaneously with this one." She cringed at the end and looked at Fitz.

"You told him about that?" He looked at her incredulously.

"What else was I going to say? 'Oh sorry dad, I don't know anything?' or how about 'Well dad you know everyone in Greenich saw it, but I can't tell you?' Fitz I'm tired of keeping my parents in the dark. Do you know how many times he threatened to bring me home? He threatened to march right into S.H.E.I.L.D. and take me back by force in necessary. While it's true he doesn't even know where to go, it still hit home. My home," she took his hand for a second before standing up and refilling both her and Ftiz's glasses. "He really loves though, and I should've answered his calls earlier." She sat back down on the bed next to him.

His knees were bent and his elbows were on his knees, he glanced over at her. "What about your mum?" He noticed the smile that came across her lips.

"Well she tried to calm down my dad and took the phone while he vented. She sounded so relieved to hear from me. I haven't talked to her since I told her that I was alive." Tears started falling down her face, she furiously tried to wipe them away. "You know I never even talked to her then. All I said was that I was alive and that we were leaving soon." She put her hands in her face and started crying. "I'm such a terrible daughter."

Fitz moved closer and positioned her where she was almost in his lap. He cradled her, gently petting her hair. She leaned into him, sobbing on his shoulder. "You're not a terrible daughter Jemma." He kissed the top of her head. "It's the job, it has nothing to do with you."

"Yes it does." She looked up at his face, her eyes were starting to turn red. "I was so scared when I thought I was going to die. When I talked to them it was supposed to be it, the end. But it wasn't, I was okay and alive, and I was too scared to face them. Too scared to talk to them about it, to talk about it to anyone." She leaned her head against his chest again. "I just wanted to forget."

"Jemma look at me," Fitz tilted her head up to look at him. "Your parents love you, love you more than anything. They're just as scared as you are, they don't know how to act. Things will get better I promise, you've already taken the first step, talking to them. It may take awhile, but they will not stop trying." He wiped away a tear. "And neither will I." He looked at her face, wiping away her tears. "I will never stop trying to help you, and," he started blushing. "I'll never stop loving you."

Now whether he meant platonic or otherwise he wasn't sure, what he did know was that he did indeed love her. What shocked him more was that he was getting closer to her face, he watched her close her eyes, and then what happened next was a blur.

All his senses were heightened, especially two, taste and touch. She tasted more amazing than he had ever imagined. He couldn't believe he was kissing her, much less the fact that she was kissing him back. From her spot in his lap she wrapped her arms around his neck, his hand went to her hair. He pulled out her hair tie, getting a little hiss of pain from Jemma. He tried to mutter an apology but couldn't get it out because she wouldn't let him.

His heart rate quickened when he felt her hands go to his tie. He pulled away and looked at her, she stared intently at his tie. "You look better with your hair down you know?" Jemma looked at him and laughed. "You really think so ?"

He kissed her again, his fingers combing through her amazingly soft hair. Pulling away he gave her what he knew was the stupidest grin in the world. "Definitely." She had gotten his tie off and was staring on the buttons. His hands went to the bottom of her shirt, and that's when he stopped. The second his hands touched her skin he stopped. This was so wrong, this was _not_ happening. That slight hesitation stopped Jemma, she looked at him for a moment, he saw the glazed look disappearing and his friend sobered up almost immediately. She almost fell off the bed trying to get away.

Without saying a word she grabbed a water bottle and started chugging. Fitz started doing the same. For a few moments neither of them said anything. Both trying to focus on what had almost happened. They both turned around to look at the other.

"I'm sorry," they both said in unison.

They both just stared awkwardly at each other. "Thanks." Fitz looked at Simmons, his brow furrowed. "For listening to me." She quickly said.

"What are friends for?" He awkwardly smiled at her, then he clapped his hands together. "Well Skye may be showing up soon, I'd better be-"

"No!" Fitz looked back at her, a little frightened. "I mean you don't have to go right now." Her face was turning red and he noted the uncomfortable look on her face. "Look, how about I go out and grab dinner and you could go rent a video. We could have one of those movie nights we used to have at school." For a few minutes Fitz just stood there, what was she playing at? Was she just trying to play off of what they had almost done to seem like it didn't happen? Or was she trying to do something else? Fitz wasn't sure, but he did know the longer he stood there the more awkward she was feeling. He smiled and looked at his friend. "Sure, sounds great. How about a scary movie?"

She gave a smile of relief, "Perfect."

Fitz went to leave and Jemma spoke again. "Oh and Fitz?" Fitz turned around and looked at her. "It didn't happen, right?" It wasn't forceful, telling him. It was more of a question. Fitz just gave a small smile. "What didn't?" He asked, trying to sound suave. Simmons nodded and the both headed out on their missions.

So the two laid down and ate while watching the scary movie. Almost ten minutes in the movie their dinner was gone, now they were eating popcorn. They were both laying with their backs on the headboard, eating out of the bowl. Fitz tried so hard to focus all his attention on being scared, but every time her hands brushed his while getting popcorn he noticed. Whenever she got scared she would squeeze his hand, and when she got really surprised she would hide her head on his shoulder. The weird thing was, this was normal. At the academy they would always watch scary movies, and this would happen, it was just normal between the two. But now that he was more sober Fitz was feeling weird, not sure how he felt about this. Jemma was his best friend, and he had almost lost that friendship.

After the movie was over Jemma immediately turned on all the lights. Fitz went to comforting her, telling her it was all fake and giving her facts on how most of the phenomena's could never happen. Things quickly settled into normalcy. The two started talking, Jemma started talking about the other happier things she and her parents talked about, and Fitz laid there and listened, enjoying every moment.

Fitz was surprised when he woke up. He was laying under the covers, his arm was around something. Fitz opened his eyes and noticed Jemma was lying next to him. Her head laying peacefully on his chest. Now this wasn't necessarily the first time they had 'slept' together, but this time it felt different. She looked so different, so peaceful.

He had started sleeping with her for a few days after her near death experience. He had just needed to know she was there. She also kept the nightmares away, they would both have nightmares and the other would help with them. But that had been awhile ago, he no longer had the nightmares. He wanted to think that this was normal, but after what he, what they did last night he felt strange inside.

Fitz didn't want to wake her up, but he couldn't stay in this bed, no matter how much he wanted to. He gently eased his way out of the bed, thankfully not waking up the scientist. Standing up he looked over and noticed Skye's bed was still made, so either she had made her bed early this morning (not likely), or she hadn't even come in last night. Which now Fitz was glad of.

Putting his shoes on he was about to start heading back to the BUS. When he turned around to leave he felt something pulling him. He walked back over to the bed and didn't even think when he kissed Simmons forehead. Shaking his head he quickly went out the door.

Walking into the hallway he noticed May walking around the corner, probably from her room. Fitz turned back and closed the door slowly so he wouldn't wake up Simmons. As he closed the door he turned and noticed Ward walking down the hall. Instantly Fitz felt a unexplainable burning in his body.

His words kept playing in his mind. "Or am I going to have to save Simmons again?" Simmons had simply said it was an imbalance in hormones something, something, something. He didn't care what it was, it had pissed him off. Fitz was feeling a surge of courage, maybe it was what happened last night, he couldn't tell. He walked up to Ward, with a fake smile on his face.

"Morning Ward."

"Oh hey Fitz." He looked tired and confused, about _something_. But Fitz didn't care.

"Look Simmons had some questions to ask you, something about the staff's affect. She said if I saw you to ask." He looked at the darken look. "Sorry, I don't mean to bother you, but Simmons..." He trailed off, knowing Ward was warming up to the biochemist.

"Fine, what?"

Fitz's smile came back. "Do you remember everything after you touched it? Or is it spotty?" Fitz wanted to get a few facts straight.

"Uh, yeah, I think I remember everything. I mean I kept seeing old memories, but after I touched the staff no. I pretty much remember everything." At this point Ward had turned around to look at the door he had just come out of. He started turning back around. "Wait what does that-"

Ward was cut off from a left cross. He actually fell back from the punch, he clutched his jaw and tasted blood. He looked up dazed at Fitz who was holding his hand. "What the hell?" Was the only thing Ward could say. Then a realization came to him, Fitz had just punched him hard enough to hurt. His eyes went wide and he stood up. "Fitz you didn't."

Fitz shook his hand and gave Ward a hard look. "I think I just did Agent Ward."

Ward looked hard at him. "You touched the staff just to punch me? Why would you do that?"

Fitz looked at him with a confused look. "What the hell are you talking about? I didn't touch the staff! I just wanted to get back at you for what you said about having to save Simmons again yesterday."

Ward's face became confused, he was nursing his split lip, he was going to have to fix it in a minute. Then Fitz realized what he just said, instead of being insulted Fitz was now amused. "You thought I touched the staff for strength just so I could stamp your ticket, not likely. Just because I work in a lab doesn't mean I'm weak. I am a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent after all, not just a scientist. So remember that the next time you want to talk about Simmons like that again." The Fitz's face lit up for a second, like he just realized something. "Wait, Ward, did you just come out of May's roo-"

"Uh yeah, I was asking her when we were regrouping." All thoughts of his split lip was gone.

"But-" Just as Fitz was about to bring it back up he was interrupted by Jemma Simmons.

Simmons had opened the door, which was right where the two were standing. "Oh, good morning boys." She gave a big smile. Fitz couldn't help but notice that her hair was now up in its usually ponytail. Now it was Ward's turn to look at Fitz, his eyebrow cocked.

"So Fitz didn't I just see you come out of-" But alas Ward did not get his fun because Simmons had noticed the state of his face.

"Oh my gosh Ward what happened? I remember looking at you last night, but what happened to your mouth." She delicately touched his now swollen cheek, he tried to not flinch and glared at Fitz's smirk.

"You better go get that checked right now." She started walking off with him, not taking no for an answer. Fitz was still smiling when he called out. "Oi, but don't be late."


End file.
